Harley Quinzel
by The Adoring Jester
Summary: Harleen Quinzel is the new doctor at Arkham, yet she seems familiar to some of the inmates. Harley x Joker. Harley x Ivy x Selina (friends)
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Leland smiled as she looked up at miss Harleen Quinzel.

"Well I'm somewhat pleased to inform you miss Quinzel that,due to your extraordinarily impressive qualifications and references, you can get you started here as early as tomorrow, if that's okay with you."

"Of course, thank you Dr. Leland" Harleen replied.

"Please call me Joan and I expect you to report to my desk by 9am tomorrow as you'll need to be well prepared and acquainted with our facilities and staff."

"Okay Joan see you tomorrow, oh and if we're on first name basis then please call me Harley, everyone does" Harley replied as she left.

* * *

**Ivy's POV**

Another boring day at the asylum. Yep I've somehow ended up here again. Apparently karma's a bitch, that likes to dress up as a bat and do the work of the police.

But at least I'm not completely alone due to some big enterprise project at Arkham, even the man of steel had flown in to be part of it, however this also meant that my friend Selina is here and so I get regular visits from her to pass the time, shake the routine slightly since nothing out of the expected happens here.

We're all the same, everyone knows what to expect especially in this ward for some reason once a villain, or even hero, finds their gimmick they like to hold on to it and soon they become predictable. No matter what they do they can easily be identified just by the style of their crime whether it leaves people in fear or people laughing everyone knows who's responsible.

The lack of females doesn't particularly help either, just me and these animals. Why aren't more women passionate enough about something that they snap their mind and become bent on revenge to humanity?

Don't you ever just wish for a change of pace.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but it's more of a prologue than a chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Harley lifted the bed sheet from over her head and groaned as she stretched and got out of bed, slamming her hand down on her alarm clock.

She got into the shower and just sat in the bath for a few minutes while the water ran down her back before finally waking up completely and washing her air and body before getting out to dry off.

She put her hair in a low, neat bun and opened her closet as she dug around for professional looking clothing. She settled on a tight black pencil skirt above the knee and a red blouse with thin black tie and matching heels.

She still had some time left before she had to leave so she went downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water and a muffin to snack on in the car.

* * *

**Harley's POV**

I finally arrived at Arkham and it is huge I never realised how big it was from my visit yesterday and I can't imagine what they're planning to do with it.

I made sure I was a few minutes early, wouldn't want a bad impression on my first day. I pulled up to the car park and stopped by the barrier only to be greeted with a very miserable looking guard.

"Show your ID" he said grumpily, wow guess that sums up that attitude in this place, hard to think he's the only one who behaves like this.

I showed him my temporary ID that I received in my induction letter Joan sent me and soon parked up and made my way into Arkham.

I stood outside Joan's office taking a few sips of my water. He was in the middle of talking to a couple of guards and said she'd call me shortly. So much for me being early.

A few minutes later the guards left but not checking me out.

"ugh, pigs" I muttered as I walked into Joan's office and took a seat while she explained what would be happening today.

"So I'll take you on a tour of the asylum so you can get a feel for the place and meet a few colleagues. But I must warn you that some patients may try to talk or attack you so keep your distance while touring the asylum and ignore their comments they aren't the most well-mannered people." Joan warned

"Its fine Joan I understand."

I'd now seen most of the asylum the only place left was the canteen and a few offices, as far as I knew.

I had a look at the offices which were all extremely spacious but had very little furniture. The canteen was also huge but there was a more obvious reason for that, I saw that some patients were already eating, I assumed they all ate together but then again this may cause more havoc and the guards may be over powered with too many psychos in one room.

Joan and I were making our way back to her office via the lift when I noticed she pushed the wrong button, her office was on the fourth floor not the third.

"I decided rather than going back to my office I could show you our patients, so you can see the type of people you'll be dealing with." Joan said.

I was very excited extreme personalities always intrigued me and Gotham was known for their psychotics. It's gonna be so interesting seeing who could be my future patients.

"Oh okay. So are all three top floors for patients or other facilities?" I questioned.

"All top floors are for patients there wouldn't be so many floors but the patients share their floor with the nurses, it only seemed appropriate to have medical wards at the end of each corridor so nurses don't have to carry equipment down the lift and it's quicker. Although it also means we have a surprising annual loss of nurses." Joan explained.

Well that's reassuring. We reached the third floor, which I suppose was for the lower threat patients as most were window lickers and screamers. I hope my first patient is a little more stable than these even if they are the more mild patients.

The second floor was a little bit of an improvement these patients seemed more in touch with their senses, most shouting death threats or trying to break loose from their restraints. But still not a huge and some were relatively relaxed.

However when we reached the first floor Joan stopped me at the top of the corridor.

"Now Harley this floor has the more high profile criminals, not all are but down this corridor are a few faces that may be familiar. I must warn you these are the most psychotic and murderous criminals in Arkham, now some may feel inclined to talk to you and I suggest you ignore what some say especially if anything distasteful or untoward is said to you don't take it to heart they thrive on other people's reactions." Joan said

I noticed a very different change in atmosphere while I was walking down this corridor the last two were very loud and chaotic, yet this corridor was quiet except for a few coughs and mutters. She was right as I walked through the corridor the patients liked to try and converse saying all sorts of absurdities particularly toward my appearance.

As we were approaching the end of the corridor Joan said we were reaching the more high profile and more well-known psychotics. Joan was showing me them individually and telling me their names. I did see a few familiar faces that had appeared on my TV, I recognised the penguin, scarecrow, two face and a few others. We approached a cell with a red headed woman inside with her back turned to us as she seemed more focused on the surrounding plants rather than the two women outside her cell, she was the most familiar I didn't need an introduction I knew this was Poison Ivy.

As Dr Leland said her name she turned around, I watched as her expression was very laid back at first but at a closer glance of my face her eyes widened and while Joan was explaining a few details she continued to study my face until we moved on.

It was coming to the end of my tour and Joan and I went back to her office where I was given some forms that needed to be signed as well as being given my schedule and official ID pass.

I was handed some files to my patients and a key to my own office. Which was only a few doors down from her own.

I wouldn't be starting on any patients today just reading through their files and listening to their tapes in order to prepare myself for tomorrow.

I took a look at my schedule, for the start of the week I have rather mild patients with lesser disorders such as schizophrenia, strong case of ADHD, bi polar etc. but I also noticed that I also had rather high profile patients which I was not expecting, I only officially start tomorrow, how could Joan think I'd be able to handle these more serious patients I had both Poison Ivy and Scarecrow.

Hold on Harley of course you can handle this like Joan said I had extraordinary and impressive qualifications and experience this should be a minor obstacle. But I still think I should check with Dr Leland about taking on these patients.

Plus I'm gonna be up all night studying and here I thought I finished with school.

I only read the patients files that I would have at the beginning of the week. This didn't take long, like I said minor patients. Once I was done I went back to visit Joan to discuss my responsibilities.

* * *

"Yes I understand that it seems like a lot to take on for your first days but I wasn't lying when I said your qualifications and experience were impressive and I feel that you'll be fine and take this challenge head on." Dr. Leland explained.

"Okay Joan."

"But if you feel that this is too much we can always change doctors." Joan suggested.

"That won't be necessary Dr. Leland as I'm fully prepared to rise to the occasion but if I do feel overwhelmed I'll let you know, although I'm sure I won't." Harley replied confidently.

"I hoped as much"

* * *

**Ivy's POV**

I'm sure I have seen that new doctors face around somewhere. Something about her hair and face that seems familiar.

Well I guess I'll just have to wait and see and if not I'm sure I can find someone around here that can do a little research for me. Last time I checked Eddie was still wandering the halls.

But I just have to know who she reminds me of.

* * *

**A.N. Again sorry if it's short or boring I intended for it to be longer and more detailed but it's more of an add on to the first.**

**Plus I did this on my tablet so the grammar may not be correct.**

**Please review and constructive criticism is welcomed. **


End file.
